


Their Release

by hisluckylady



Series: Do You Love Me? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Death, Canon Season 8 Ending, Canon Universe, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied kallura, Kidge - Freeform, Only doing this for their own comfort, Pidge never really learns from her mistakes, Platonic Porn, Regret, Sex, They’re both lonely, Unromantic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied Plance, no romantic feelings, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisluckylady/pseuds/hisluckylady
Summary: Pidge & Keith are both heartbroken by the people who don’t love them back, so they seek comfort in each other.





	Their Release

It’s been a rough year for Pidge. First and foremost, one of her closest friends died and disappeared into the multiverse. Second, her lion left and now she feels lonelier than ever. And third of all, she had unprotected sex with Lance when she knew that he didn’t like her in that way. The days just weren’t getting any better for her. Thanks to the morning after pill, she didn’t have to worry about any unexpected pregnancies to stir up even more trouble for her.

She was growing tired of being disappointed. Isolation seemed to work best for her. She buried herself in her work and blueprints she had made for the Garrison, and she started plans on creating the next generation of Legendary Defenders. They didn’t have the lions, but she figured she could create aircrafts similar to their technology like King Alfor once did. With all the work on her hands, she concluded that she just didn’t have any free time anymore. She could make the time, but she didn’t want to. The only day she would ever go out was for the anniversary of Allura’s death.

She hated viewing it that way. Allura never got a funeral, it just felt like one day she disappeared and never came back. She sacrificed herself for the universe so that all realities could remain. She ‘disappeared’ a hero. Pidge missed her dearly, and the pain continued to ache in her chest. Guilt remained in her whenever she thought about the night she had spent with Lance. She got chills whenever she thought about how it felt when his hands were on her body, and his dick inside of her. What would Allura think? _She’s dead,_ Pidge would tell herself, _it doesn’t matter anymore._

She promised Allura that she would be there for him, but now it was getting harder and harder for her everyday. She hasn’t seen him since her visit to Altea, and she chooses to keep it that way. They were both busy; Pidge was trying to work on more tech at the Garrison while Lance was tending to his crops on his farm. Hunk tells her that all he does is pitifully stare at those juniberry flowers all day as if Allura was going to pop right out of them. She thought it was pathetic.

Pidge ignoring Lance has led her to isolate herself from the rest of her team. Hunk has begged her countless of times for the two of them to get away from work and go out for lunch when he had his days off, but she always gave the excuse that she’s too busy. Shiro has even tried ‘commanding’ her to stop working and to have fun, but she just laughed and continued doing what she was doing. Keith never bothered, he was always too busy for the Blades and organizing his humanitarian organization. Her parents even noticed something different in her behavior and how she was acting out much more. Her father thought it was stress, but her mother knew her better than that.

She didn’t pry. Pidge just wanted to be alone.

The loneliness continued to eat her alive, and she was causing it. Refusing all the light in her life and only consuming herself in the darkness of her lab was making it worse. Every time she thought about Lance, she wanted to scream or shout or just let loose of the anger building up inside her. Her new robot, Chip, was beginning to take notice of her actions and recommended her to meditate or do yoga. She dismissed it as a ‘stupid robot’. Pidge only continued to bottle up what she was holding inside her. She needed a release.

She thought what she was doing was best. It wasn’t working for her, but she refused change. Change was going to make her open up about the problems she was causing for herself. She hasn’t told anyone that she slept with Lance. She was afraid of what everyone will think, and maybe even blame her for going too fast.

The others began to worry about her. They wanted to help her, and they didn’t want her to end up like Lance. Instead of staring at juniberry flowers all day, she’s staring at blueprints and machines.

They asked Lance if he wanted to give it a try and talk to her since she’s ‘literally doing the same shit you are doing,’ as Hunk put it, but Lance refused to do so. He seemed uninterested in talking to her, and they decided not to question it. Shiro wanted to give another one of his dad talks, and Hunk wanted to drag her out and force her to come eat with them. Keith stepped in and told them it was a bad idea, and decided that he would try to talk to her. Hunk and Shiro reluctantly backed down and allowed Keith to get a hold of the situation.

Keith had some experience with the way she was feeling. Isolating yourself completely, refusing to talk to people, containing and hiding all your emotions. It sounds like him before he really became the leader of Voltron. He knew the kind of hole Pidge was digging for herself, he didn’t want her to dig so deep that she couldn’t climb back out.

Keith reached the door to her lab. He was sporting an old jacket of Shiro’s he wore when they went out flying once when he was younger. Shiro had given it to him before he left on the Kerberos mission. He had also started tying his hair back in a ponytail since it was getting longer and he didn’t wanna cut it.

He gently knocked on the door waiting for it to open. Suddenly, it slid open on its own with the use of technology. He found Pidge inside the dark with machines providing a light source and a small lamp at her desk. She was scribbling down ideas on a piece of paper with her hand writing lightning fast. She seemed concentrated and focused, not even the sound of a drill could snap her out of it. Keith stared at the back of her head waiting for her to response once the door slid shut behind him.

“Pidge?” He cleared his throat trying to get her attention.

“I’m busy, Keith. I thought I told Hunk I couldn’t hang out today... or ever.” She mumbled and continued to scribble on the piece of paper.

“Nice to see you too.” Keith frowned as he stepped forward towards her desk. She eventually turned around to look at the red paladin. He was dressed casually, which meant he wasn’t here for anything serious or else he would be in his Blades uniform. “Sorry, you’re not the visiting type. This is the first time you’ve ever been to my lab.” She eventually put her pencil down and turned to look at him.

“Sorry about that. I’ve been busy with ─”

“Helping those who face natural disasters or those who live in poor communities. And Hunk’s been busy with cooking around the universe at important council meetings that Shiro attends to as they try to spread peace throughout the universe. And Lance is doing who knows what and is wallowing in his own self-pity. Everyone’s busy, I’m busy, it’s... whatever.”

Pidge knew distancing herself was going to be hard. She would hardly ever receive texts from them and only hear from them when they wanted to hang out, which is why she’d always refuse. She hated to say it, but they were starting to feel like strangers. It was an ugly feeling that was growing inside of her and it only caused her to feel lonelier, and it was her own doing. She was causing herself to feel this way and continues to blame the others for it, or more specifically, Lance.

She missed him. She missed him so much, she cries herself to sleep thinking about him. Pidge would clutch to her pillow at night and regret every moment she has ever wasted loving him. She was reminded of the pain she felt watching him flirt with Allura. She didn’t want to envy the princess, but she did.

Keith let out a heavy sigh. He leaned against her desk and crossed his arms. “They’re worried about you.”

“Why? They’re hardly around to notice.”

“That’s because you push them away, and the times they have been around you, they’ve noticed. Hunk sees it, Shiro sees it, and I see it. Pidge, if something’s bothering you ─“

“Keith, I’m fine.” She avoided looking at him. She was afraid if he looked directly in her eyes, he’d be able to tell she was lying. He only needed to hear the sound of her voice to know, though.

“Do you know how many times I’ve spoken those words myself and never meant it?” He stared down at her. His eyes were burning into her head, and she felt it. She clenched her fists and unclenched them repeatedly. She stayed quiet for a long time not knowing how to respond. Keith grew impatient and spoke up again, “Pidge.”

“I get it!” She blew up like a ticking bomb. She stood from her seat and charged the other direction in a huff. “I’m distancing myself from the others because I don’t want them to see that I’m falling apart! I’m ─” She choked back a sob and refused to cry. She took a deep breath before speaking again, “I’m trying my best... to distract myself with work. All this fucking work so I can distract myself from what I’m feeling inside...” Out of all people, she wasn’t expecting Keith to be the one she’d break down too. She glanced over at him, and he had an understanding look in his eyes. It’s a look she hasn’t seen in awhile. Most of the time, her parents have been telling her that “everything will be okay” whenever she ranted to them about something. Matt would also tell her the same thing. Nobody understand what she was feeling.

Keith looked around her lab for a bit. He uncrossed his arms and walked forward. He reached for her coat that was hanging on a rack and handed it to her. “You need a break. I’m taking you home.” He frowned and took out his keys.

“What? No, I have too much ─”

“As your leader, I’m telling you, not asking you.” He ordered strongly.

“Well, now you just sound like Shiro ─”

“You need a break, Pidge! Your work is consuming you. You’re suffocating in all these ideas and machines. Go home, rest for the day, and come back tomorrow with a clear mind...”

She stood there for moment thinking about what he said. She figured that she did need to rest since she was living on coffee and 7 hours of sleep from the whole week. She felt tired and her body was screaming at her to rest. She glanced up at Keith to find that he was still staring at her and waiting for her to answer him. She slumped her shoulders in defeat and nodded her head reluctantly. “Fine... take me home, then.” She took her coat from his hands and pulled it on.

“Come on.” He smiled at her. “We’ll stop for peanut butter cookies along the way.”

“At that one bakery by my apartment?”

“That’s right.” He chuckled as the two walked right beside each other. They walked down the student filled hallways of the Garrison. Many of them recognized the two as the former Paladins of Voltron. Watching them, Pidge was reminded of her child-like innocence and her eager to learn everything there was about space and technology. She was brought back to a time with her long hair and nice dresses when she didn’t worry much about anything. When her father and brother disappeared, they took a piece of her innocence along with them. The Galra that they had fought took another piece, and Lance took the last piece a couple of weeks ago. She felt so broken, and there was no room for fun anymore. The war ruined her. It ruined all of them. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever recover.

The two finally made it outside and it was like a breath of fresh air for Pidge ─ literally. She could finally breathe again. She looked at Keith who was already hopping on to his motorbike. “Woah! Where’d you get the bike?” She rushed over to it, looking closely at it in amazement. She bent down to study the wheels and machinery. “I bought it the other day.” He answered with a grin. “It’s nice, huh?”

“It suits you. I always pictured you as the greaser type.” She teased while smirking at him. He rolled his eyes in return and handed her his helmet. She took it and placed it on her head, snapping it closed tight underneath her chin. She then climbed on to his bike and wrapped he arms around him for support. He then revved up his engine and turned the handles sharply. The loud roar reminded her of the lions. She wondered if Keith thought the same too.

The motorbike sprang to life and drove forward out of the Garrison parking lot. They drove out on to the empty street at high speeds that Keith was used to by now. Pidge was clinging on to him for her own life causing the older boy to laugh.

She noticed how the wind felt against her skin, and how everything around her was becoming such a blur. It was like she was disappearing into another realm and leaving her other life behind. It felt... refreshing. She wanted to look back, but she didn’t. She only wanted to look forward. Her grip on Keith began to loosen as the fear slipped from her mind. He noticed it too, but he didn’t say anything. He kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the handlebars. She moved her hands from around his waist to his shoulders. She began to rise from her seat and stood bending over him. She got a good view of the road ahead of them. She knew where they were going, but she liked to imagine that they didn’t. They could be anywhere by now.

Pidge thought about Lance. His ghostly hand continued to remain on her hips and leaving traces on her lips. She wanted to blame him, when it was just as much as her fault. She wanted to forget about him, or just let loose of all the anger she was building up inside of her. So, she released it. She began to scream at the top of her lungs. She held on to his shoulders as she leaned her head back and screamed into the air. She didn’t care if she looked crazy or stupid, the girl screamed as loud as she could. She felt so much freedom, and there was a weight lifting off her chest. She was up in the clouds and leaving behind a life of misery for just a moment.

Keith couldn’t help but smile at her behavior. He revved up the engine even more and sped off down the road until he reached the bakery.

 

...

 

The two of them returned to Pidge’s apartment, entering the warm atmosphere of her home that was covered in a mess she had left behind. Her clothes were lying everywhere, and there were unwashed dishes and it definitely smelled horrible. Keith wasn’t at all surprised by it. With her behavior and her messy habits, he would have figured it was a bad combination. Pidge chewed on her peanut butter cookie as she guided herself across the mess to her kitchen. Keith followed behind her and placed the bag of cookies on the table.

“What do you want to drink?” She mumbled through the chunks of her snack left in her mouth. She opened her fridge and bent down to look at what she had. “I have orange juice... milk... and a bottle of whiskey.”

“Why do you have a bottle of whiskey? Aren’t you too young to ─”

“You want the fucking whiskey or not, Keith?” Pidge deadpanned up at him. He remained silent for a moment and eventually nodded his head. She reached into the fridge and pulled out the bottle. He noticed how it was half empty. He began to wonder if that was how she was handling her issues; she was chugging away at the broken misery alcohol brought into your system and making you believe you were “fine.” This sinful beverage that helped Keith get through his day.

“Why did they send you to talk to me?” She asked while pulling out two glasses and pouring a small amount of whiskey into each of them. “I mean... you’re not exactly the ‘advice-giving’ type of guy, ya know?” She chuckled and handed him one of the glasses. He took it from her hand and shrugged. “Maybe not to you. Hunk and Lance usually come to me when something’s bothering them... except this time, Lance didn’t come to me at all. He’s hiding something too...”

“You mean... you talked to him?”

“Yea, right before I came to check on you.” He took a swig of the whiskey. It burned his throat but, he felt unfazed by the feeling. The texture was bitter and it left him sour, but he ignored it. This type of feeling he was an expert at ignoring. “He seemed... sadder. Like he was regretting something, and he was visibly guilty. He wouldn’t tell me why though no matter how much I pushed him. Eventually, he told me to fuck off and bother someone else. He wasn’t himself... then again, when has he ever been himself for the past year?” He shook his head in a huff.

Pidge drank the whiskey down to the last drop in her glass while she listened to him. The words stuck in her heard with jagged pieces. It hurt to know that Lance “regretted” what they did together. He felt bad for using her as some sort of fucked up way for comfort. She wanted to admit that she used him too, but she would be lying to herself if she did. She stayed quiet for a long time while pouring herself more.

“I know you saw him a couple weeks ago, but damn... he ─ he just doesn’t look like himself anymore Pidge.” Keith shook his head and continued drinking as he leaned against the counter. His violet eyes were focused on the ground. “He looks tired and worn out. It’s like his personality and charm was physically sucked out of him, leaving only what looks to be a corpse behind. You can see it in his eyes. He looks pale, and skinny, and ─”

“I slept with Lance.” Pidge blurted out. Keith went quiet. She could feel her hands begin to shake while the rest of her trembled. She hasn’t said those words out loud, or to herself even. With the overwhelming emotion, she broke into laughter to ease her stress. She set the glass down and hunched over her table while she laughed uncontrollably. She continued laughing until her stomach ached. Keith could only watch her from afar and see her pieces begin to fall apart from the puzzle he was trying so hard to figure out. And now, he has.

“Oh god!” She exclaimed. “I haven’t said that aloud... I’ve never told anyone.” Her laughter died down, and her wide grin faded away. It was replaced with a broken frown. Her eyes softened as she stared at the wall in front of her with her hands clenched on the table. “I wanted to have sex with him... I wanted him to be my first time...” Pidge straightened herself up and grinned. “I was in love with him for so long! So long, I chased after him while he looked at her. He gazed at her like she was the fucking universe, and now she literally is! Even when she’s dead, he doesn’t feel like that for me. He only slept with me because he didn’t wanna be alone anymore.” She lowered her head and felt the shame wash over her again. She tried to hold herself together, but she couldn’t stop herself from shaking. She felt like an idiot while thinking about that night. _Stupid, stupid, stupid ─_

“I slept with Allura.” Keith blurted out. Pidge snapped her head back up to look at Keith who was too busy trying to focus on something else. His eyes seemed distant, but they were calm. It was like what he had just said was only normal for him; like he got used to the feeling already. “It happened on the Castle of Lions. When we got back from escaping on that pod when we thought Zarkon was tracking us. It was in the rush of the moment, but I...” He paused when he grinned, “I loved her.” He shook his head in disbelief. He lifted his head, and she could see him clenching his jaw. His body stiffened as he recalled the memory. “When she said she never wanted to talk about what happened, that we couldn’t afford to have any distractions during the war, I agreed... and you know what happened? Before this fucking war ended, she got with Lance.” He scoffed, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. It was a hidden look he did his best to cover up, but she could see right through him because she knew exactly what he was going through.

“You know what I thought? I thought she got with him because he always followed her like a sick, lost puppy, and did anything she’d ask of him... .” He wiped his chin with his hand. “She just used him for that sense of closure, or comfort. Someone else to remind her that she isn’t as bad as she thinks of herself. Something to distract her from the raging war we were facing, and she didn’t wanna use me for her own sick pleasure...”

When he felt himself about to crack, he turned around to press his knuckles down against the kitchen counter and hunch over it. He lowered his head and closed his eyes with his brows furrowed together. “I never got to tell her how I feel... But you have the chance to tell him, Pidge. No matter how blind he really is.”

Katie stared at him for a long time, listening to his heavy breathing. He seemed to be sobbing, but it was so quiet it passed as a hush whimper. She could see his shoulders trembling and his head shaking. The two of them faced the same challenges while going through this traumatic mind-fucking war that left scars so deep that the ghostly feeling of it all is still present in their bodies. Some of them hid it well, while the rest of them could barely hold themselves together. Pidge was the in between, while Keith hid it like a champ because she never noticed. He never wanted anyone to notice. If only she had known while they were still on the Castle of Lions. Would things have turned out differently?

She carefully stepped towards him. She lifted her hand and gently rested it on his back, soothingly rubbing up and down to comfort him. She felt him tense under her touch, but he eased up a bit after a minute or so. Pidge stood silently while listening to his soft cries quiet down completely. After what seemed like forever, he slowly turned around and leaned against the counter to look at her. She had the same broken look he had on his face. The both of them were so defeated from the past exhausting years that hell threw at them. In this moment, they couldn’t find anyone more perfect to relate to.

“I didn’t mean to throw all that at you.” He frowned.

“It’s okay.”

Pidge felt something click inside her. She knew it was a bad idea, but it could benefit her. She didn’t think about the consequences anymore, or calculate what could go wrong at this point. Nowadays, she just dove in for it. But she reminded herself that he wasn’t a toy, and he had feelings too. He was her friend, and right now, friends need to depend on each other. She knew what could help them forget. She knew what could help ease the pain they were both feeling and suffering from.

She stood in front of him, the height difference was still significant. He was still slumped down and hunched a bit, while she stood up as straight as she could. His eyes were on the ground while hers was on him. She stepped forward and rested her hand on his shoulder, immediately catching his attention. He lifted his head up to meet her hazel gaze. She seemed unfocused, and her mind was unclear. Her brows were furrowed together which meant that she was in her thoughts that were racing in her head.

“Keith...” His name came from her lips in a breathless sigh. He has never really been this close to her, besides that one time when someone literally threw her into him. He could see all her tiny freckles that almost blended into her skin. She no longer wore her glasses, so he could see into her eyes perfectly. He noticed her bangs were in the way of her face. He was hesitant at first, but he carefully brought his hand up to her face and brushed her strands of hair out of the way. A light blush crept on to her cheeks. She felt her hands moving on their own; they slithered up his neck from his shoulders and to his jaw to caress his cheek. Her thumb gently brushed over the scar left there by Shiro. That’s when she noticed that he was leaning in, and his eyes were on her lips.

Pidge clearly doesn’t learn from her mistakes.

When their lips crashed together so fiercely, Pidge didn’t feel any sort of connection she believed there would be. It was a rough, hunger filled kiss between two people who were eager for raw sex. Their lips moved together in sync and molded into one another so perfectly. The two of them got so lost into the kiss that they began to lose their balance. He was hunching his shoulders and leaning down to reach her height, and the two of them swayed side to side. He was pushing her back, and their feet were fighting which direction to head towards. Eventually, she bumped into the table behind her. This allowed Keith to grab her and hoist her up on to the table without breaking away the kiss. She heard the bag of cookies falling and the bottle of whiskey hitting the flour, but that didn’t pull them away. The kiss reminded Pidge of something sour; it was an odd feeling, but she couldn’t pull away.

A kiss wasn’t meant to be wasted on people you don’t love. She cared about Keith, but she didn’t love him. She began to wonder... what was love to her? Was love having passionate sex with someone instead of casual fucking? Was it giving your complete mind and body to this person only to have them worship them like someone worships a God? She felt like it was similar to signing your name in the book of the Devil and giving away your soul to that person, because that person owned everything that was apart of you. Her thoughts were his, her dreams were his, and her air was his. Keith wasn’t her devil though; he was like this angel guiding her back to the path she was supposed to follow. This was just a nice, friendly make out thing that friends could casually do... right?

Even though it felt wrong, she kept going at it with him. Even when his hands moved down her abdomen, she didn’t pull back. Even when his hands were unbuttoning her jeans, she didn’t stop him. Even when his hands began to slip inside her underwear and cup her cunt in his hand, she could only moan in approval. Eventually, the two pulled apart from the kiss for air. They panted heavily from the heat dancing around them. He slipped his middle finger inside of her and began pumping in and out. She spread out her legs further as best she could, and her hips buckled further trying to match his pace. She leaned back on her elbow, while she tugged him down with her other hand on the back of his head. His lips immediately attached to her exposed neck, and he began to suck gradually on her freckled skin leaving purple marks where Lance had once left before.

Lance wasn’t on her mind right now, thought. In this moment, she forgot about the Cuban she was moping about just earlier. Her mind was fogged with pleasure and immense heat spiraling in her core, even while she felt him add another finger inside of her. She let out a moan as her mouth hung open. He caught her lips, and two kissed fiercely like there was no tomorrow. He forced his tongue into her mouth without warning her, but she accepted his invitation. Their tongues danced together, and she could feel her saliva drool down her chin.

He kept pumping his two fingers inside her. She kept moaning against his lips and felt herself soaking her panties. She was so sensitive, she could feel herself close to the edge. It wouldn’t be long until she started cumming into the palm of his hand. She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled against it when she felt her climax reaching. The two of them pulled apart, and she rest her cheek against his while her moans grew louder. His hands were moving incredibly fast and moving inside of her between her walls. When she came, she clenched down around them and screamed in ecstasy. She felt herself trembling through her orgasm and collapse on to the table due to exhaustion, but they were both just getting started.

Pidge opened her eyes to see Keith pulling his hand out of her pants. He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, basically tasting her. She blushed deeply in embarrassment and looked away with a sheepish grin. Keith didn’t waste anymore time. She gripped to the waistband of her jeans and pulled them off of her along with her soaked panties nearly tearing them apart. He pulled her to the edge of the table where he got down to his knees. His face was directly in front of her pink pussy that was already wet. In a few seconds, his tongue slowly dragged across her folds and electricity jolted throughout her. She arched her back against the table, and her fingers grabbed on to the back of his head. His hands were on her thighs to keep her still and apart. She was already shaking under his touch and releasing breathless moans and wordless whimpers.

He began sucking on her clit and drag his tongue over her entrance. Her hips jerked forward a few times from the overwhelming pleasure. Keith managed to to unbuckle his jeans and pull his cock out of his boxers. He began to jerk himself off while eating her out. His hands pumped himself up and down his shaft, and he felt himself grow hard under his touch. He groaned a few times from his own self pleasure. Pidge reached under her shirt and bra and groped her own breasts with her mouth hung open. Her mind was lost in space, and she could see stars on her ceiling.

When Keith felt they were both ready, he got to his feet revealing his full erection to her. He didn’t even take the time to completely remove his jeans. She stared at it while her face turned completely red. _Definitely bigger than Lance,_ she thought. He positioned himself in front of her while pulling her forward with his hands on her thighs. He began to push against her entrance when she suddenly spoke up. “Wait, Keith!” She stopped him before he could move any further. “C-Condoms! In that drawer!” She whispered to him, as if she spoke any louder someone would hear her even though it was just the two of them. She was pointing to a small drawer that was next to the fridge. Ever since what happened with Lance, she wanted to be prepare in case something like this were to happen again. He stepped back to open it, and pulled out a small red package. He tore open the wrapping and pulled out the latex they were going to use for protection. He rolled it over his dick without any hesitation, then went back to where he was standing.

He guided himself to her entrance, and pushed inside her with one thrust without even asking if she was ready. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw from the familiar pain she’s felt before, but more pleasure came along with it. “Fuck!” She choked out. He was filling her completely. He sucked in heavily while situating himself; he placed his hand on the table and hovering over her while his other hand remained on her hip. He looked down into her eyes, and they both looked emotional. He looked hurt and almost saddened by what he was going to do, but it was clouded with lust in his brain. She wondered if he knew, like she did with Lance. She was just using him for her own self pleasure, and she regretted that.

His hips started to move at a fast pace. From this point on, he avoided her gaze, just like Lance. His eyes looked down at her chest with his bangs hanging in front of his face. Pidge was too busy to notice since she had her head back and her eyes closed. He rocked his hips back and forth, pulling in and out of her. The sound of skin slapping together filled the air around them, along with their heavy breathing and Pidge’s loud moaning. The sound was almost sickening to her but the pleasure was clouding so much of her own judgment that was left inside of her. Looking up at Keith, who was molded so perfectly for her, with his eyes so focused on her, and his face twisted into sheer determination, had her in despair. Pidge wanted to love him, but there was no feelings for that left in her. Inside was just a hollow void left there by her lion, and by Lance. She wanted to feel this moment like he was. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and shower him with affection, but that would be lying.

Sweat trickled down his forehead, and his hair stuck to his skin. He kept thrusting into her like she was some kind of rag doll, and brutally pounding against her skin. It was like his dick was tearing her apart from the inside and reaching up inside her throat. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her nails dug into the wood of the table and leaving scratch marks. She couldn’t get over how good he was at this, and didn’t want it to end any time soon. She found herself wanting to sweeten the moment. Not because she felt for him, but because she needed some sort of comfort. Pidge reached up to his face, cupping his cheeks and bringing him down. Their lips connected into something that was confusing for the both of them. He was picking up her fallen puzzle pieces and piecing her back together so she could be whole again. This was his way of helping her, even though he knew there were other ways. They were both too lost in the sin of it all.

When he kept going, thrusting inside her, hitting her in the right spot and pleasuring her, she could of sworn she saw his eyes flash a shade of yellow. Like his ferocious Galra side of him was peaking. He had his teeth gritted, and she could see his sharp teeth forming. It was like he was releasing all his built up anger he’s held in for years into every thrust he pushed into her. She didn’t mind, though. He was pleasuring the fuck out of her. “Keith,” she whimpered his name so _angelically,_ with her lips parted. He blinked, and he looked into her sweet hazel eyes. He slowed down his pace, but she grabbed on to his bicep and hooked her legs around his waist. “Don’t stop, please,” she begged, “Don’t s-stop.”

He silently nodded and continued at his fast pace. His exhaustion was getting to him, and he almost collapsed on the table. He leaned over her, and his forehead found hers through the mist of the heated fog. She wrapped her arms around him to keep him there. His body pressing down on her was a good sense of comfort.

“I’m close!” She gasped with a small whimper. He was close too. Pidge was crying out like a child and moaning like the dirty slut she believed she was. She felt so _hot_ and _dirty,_ the feeling of his cock moving inside was already pleasuring enough, his hot mouth desperately sucking on her skin was an added bonus. She felt so tiny underneath him, with his big hands holding on to her tiny waist while fucking her tiny pussy he barely fits into. When he stared down into her eyes again, her eyes were unrecognizable. She didn’t look like Pidge, the sweet girl who loves tech and is a giant nerd. This was Katie, a girl with needs and too many secrets.

He feels so full inside of her with no room left to spare. Even if she tried to push a finger inside there, it wouldn’t fit. Pidge was the first to cum, her walls clenched down around his dick while he continued to thrust inside her. She let out a loud and whimpering cry with her back arching into him. He held her with his hand on her back, and came with her. His moan was sharp and rough. He cried out into her ear with his eyes closed shut. Their hands accidentally intertwined together with the support they needed from each other. Eventually, Keith slid out of her and pulled the condom off, careful not to spill any of his cum out of it. He threw it into the trash that was nearby. Pidge was limp on the table, her chest the only part of her moving as she breathed in and out heavily.

She lied there for a moment trying to process what just happened. It was... a lot. For one, she didn’t mean to do what she just did. She wanted to apologize, because she figured Keith wanted to do this with her. She wondered if this was what Lance felt in this moment: regret. She looked up at him to see that he had his back turned as he pulled up his boxers and pants. She got herself to sit up on the table while he did. After clothing himself, he stood still for a moment. She could see that he was thinking, so she had to do something to clarify that she felt bad and didn’t mean for any of this to happen. She opened her mouth to speak, but Keith spoke before she could.

“Fuck... Pidge, I’m...” He turned around to look at her. “I’m so sorry.” He frowned at the sight of her. He looked so remorseful and even more broken than before.

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked him with a confused look on her face.

“What we did...” He paused. “I didn’t... I didn’t mean to do it with you.” He took a deep breath. “I got lost in the moment, and I was just so ─” He felt so shameful. He looked down at the floor to avoid her gaze. “I don’t have... any feelings for you, in that way. I know, I should’ve been the bigger person! You’re just a girl, Pidge, and I took advantage of you, please, if you could forgive ─” Her laugh cut him off. His attention turned to her after he was just rambling off to find her laughing like a maniac. She almost had tears in her eyes. He wondered if she’s truly gone mad. She almost fell back on to the table from all the laughing. “Pidge?” Keith carefully approached her.

“No, I’m okay! Don’t worry!” She said through all the laugher. She eventually calmed herself down and tried to breathe normally again. “It’s just... Keith, I don’t feel anything for you either.” She smiled. “What just happened didn’t mean anything to me at all. I mean it was nice, and pretty fucking good if you ask me, but there’s no romantic feelings involved at all.”

He blinked at her once, then twice, then broke into a smile. “This can’t happen again, you know?”

“Well, it was fun while it lasted. It was a nice... release.” She smirked and hopped down the table. She looked around at the mess they made. “How about you hop into the shower and I’ll clean up this mess.” Keith said as he began to pick up her clothes and hand them over to her.

“As long as I don’t have to clean it.” She grinned. She turned to leave the kitchen but paused at the doorway. She turned around to look at him again. “Keith... Thank you, for talking to me and... ya know, all this.”

He chuckled a little. “Yea, no problem... and Pidge, you don’t have to shut us out, okay? I also came to tell you that Hunk is planning a barbecue at his place and he told me to invite you... Just consider it, Pidge. I’m leaving in a few days, so is Hunk and Shiro. Don’t let us leave you in a bad place.”

Pidge considered what he said. She smiled at him one last time before exiting the kitchen and making her way towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd part to my series, I hope you guys enjoyed. Remember, this wasn’t supposed to be anything romantic between Keith and Pidge. Please leave a kudos & comment if you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
